


The Royal Carriage

by GeekChick1013



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekChick1013/pseuds/GeekChick1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*points to title*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Royal Carriage

**Author's Note:**

> At some point today (Royal Wedding Day), the words "carriage pr0n" happened. This is what my brain did with it. YAY FOR MY PERVY MUSE! (Also, I wrote this entire thing at work without having actually SEEN the wedding footage, and with no idea that the actual wedding carriage was open-top *facepalm* So for the sake of the story just pretend it looks more like [THIS](http://www.vahistorical.org/sva2003/carriage01a.jpg) ok? Ok.

"So that's the actual carriage? The one they'll ride in?"

Roman didn't answer. He was too busy gaping.

Deniz nudged him with an elbow. "Hallo?"

Roman nodded distantly. "The same one that carried Princess Di and Prince Charles."

Deniz cocked his head and frowned. "It looked bigger on telly."

"Everything looks bigger on telly," Roman replied dryly, and glanced away from the carriage long enough to slide a look down the front of Deniz's trousers.

Deniz turned his frown on Roman. "That's the last time we record ourselves. Also, I've never heard any complaints."

Roman rolled his eyes and took a step closer to the velvet ropes barricading the carriage off from overly-curious visitors to the royal stables. A plaque on the wall described the history of the royal conveyance, including an update about the future transport of William and Kate during their wedding. Roman sighed a bit at the thought.

Deniz sighed as well, but out of boredom. He looked around and realized that the room was empty… the group they had been with had moved ahead to the next room, while the following group hadn't yet arrived. He looked back at Roman, who was still admiring the carriage, and moved before he had even really thought out what he was doing.

He grabbed Roman and pulled him to the side of the carriage display. "Hey-" Roman began, but Deniz shushed him quickly and glanced around again to make sure no one was there. "Deniz, what-" he tried again, and was stopped by Deniz pulling him around the small gap in the velvet rope.

Ignoring Roman's increasingly frantic hisses of protest, Deniz pulled Roman to the door of the carriage, which stood open to show off the lush interior. Moving fast, Deniz grabbed Roman under the arms and lifted him inside.

"Have you gone mad?" Roman stage-whispered as Deniz pulled himself up into the carriage. "We'll be arrested!" as Deniz reached a long arm out to snag the door and pulled it closed. "Deniz, open that door-" his words were stopped with a kiss.

It only took a few seconds for Roman to give in, and Deniz broke off the kiss with a grin. He tipped Roman's chin down so they were eye-to-eye. "You… are in… the _royal carriage,_ " he whispered, and released Roman's chin. Roman looked around, protests momentarily forgotten.

It was too dark to really see any details, but he could feel the satin covering the lush seat, and make out sconces near the heavily-curtained windows. He could also see Deniz, lounging carelessly on the opposite bench and watching him. Roman couldn't help a furtive grin. "I'm in the royal carriage!" he told Deniz gleefully.

Deniz smiled broadly and slid off his seat. He scooted forward until he was between Roman's knees and kissed him again, more thoroughly this time. His hands slid under Roman's sweater as he trailed his lips down Roman's neck.

Roman stopped his hands. "Deniz. This is not going to happen."

Deniz changed directions, licking a line up Roman's neck to a certain spot behind his ear. Roman's eyes became unfocused and he squirmed. Eventually his hands drifted open, freeing Deniz's to continue sliding up under Roman's shirt. He found Roman's nipples and flicked them gently with his thumbs. They were already hard, and as Deniz scooted himself closer he could feel against his stomach that they weren't the only thing about Roman that was.

Deniz abandoned Roman's ear in favor of his mouth, kissing him deep. Roman responded in kind, all tongue and teeth and panting breath. Deniz's hands slid quickly down Roman's stomach and began to work his belt buckle. Roman broke the kiss and looked at Deniz worriedly. "We'll make a mess in the royal carriage," he fretted.

Deniz smiled as he lazily unbuttoned Roman's fly. "No, we won't." He ducked his head and nuzzled Roman's hard-on through his shorts. Roman smiled in spite of his anxiety; the cock-nuzzle was one of Deniz's disarming tactics. It was… well, frankly it was adorable.

Deniz gently peeled Roman's shorts away from his cock. When it was free of the offending material and lying against his stomach, Deniz began to lick slowly up its length, sometimes leaving a wet trail along Roman's stomach, each long stroke ending with his tongue curled up towards his nose. Roman watched him, sure he could actually see himself throbbing against Deniz's mouth.

Abruptly Deniz rocked back on his heels, grabbing Roman behind the knees and scooting him to the edge of the bench. The angle brought Roman's erection to attention, and Deniz rocked forward again and took Roman into his mouth fully, all the way to the back of his throat.

Roman grunted, hands tangling in Deniz's hair. He was vaguely aware that the carriage was rocking a bit, jarred by Deniz's sudden movement. He worried for a moment about someone noticing the motion of the carriage as they stopped to admire it, but then Deniz was doing that trick with his tongue, the fluttery humming thing, and all thought was obliterated.

Except the one about how he was _in the royal carriage._

When his mind had returned to his body, Deniz was smiling up at him with his head on Roman's leg. True to his word, there was no sign of Roman's orgasm anywhere but in the tingling still radiating through his limbs. Gently, Deniz tucked Roman away inside his shorts and began to button his pants back up. Roman thought about helping put himself back together, but his arms didn't seem to want to work. So he just watched.

Sniggering a bit at Roman's floppiness, Deniz grabbed him by the hands and helped pull him back into a proper sitting position. Once there, Roman pulled him into another, brief kiss. "What about you?"

"You owe me one," Deniz winked, and planted another swift kiss before turning back to the carriage door. "I think there's a lull in traffic, we should probably make a break for it."

Eyes and ears open for the first sign of an approaching guard or tourist, they opened the door of the carriage and hopped down to the wooden floor of the stable. Deniz pushed the door back to its display position, and Roman dodged around him quickly to correct the angle with an exasperated sigh. They hurried around to the legal side of the velvet rope and had to restrain themselves from dashing for the exit. Instead they strolled, holding hands, pretending to look at all the other interesting artifacts on display.

***

SOME MONTHS LATER:

"It really does look bigger on telly."

"I told you!"


End file.
